Envejecer
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Alec nunca habría imaginado que ese pensamiento le desvelase tantas noches como tampoco habría esperado ese consejo de Magnus. -ONESHOT-


_Mortal Instruments y sus personajes son propiedad de Cassandra Clare._

**Envejecer**

Alec abrió los ojos. Aún era de noche, la habitación permanecía en una penumbra sólo rota por el resplandor amortiguado por las cortinas procedente de las farolas de la calle. Aquellas sábanas blancas, que había esperado que fuesen de colorines, se ceñían sobre su cuerpo desnudo en una especie de nudo imposible de deshacer. No le sorprendía despertarse de ese modo porque siempre le ocurría lo mismo.

Tumbado boca abajo giró el cuello para ver el sereno perfil de Magnus durmiendo a su lado. A veces Alec se hacía preguntas en noches como aquella mientras le veía dormir. ¿Cuántos años tenía Magnus? Se lo había dicho, una vez, tal vez dos, pero aquel número de tres cifras no parecía encajar en la imagen joven de su amante, no aparentaba más de veintidós o veinticinco a mucho estirar. Y él, que ahora era apenas un adulto, con sus diecinueve años recién cumplidos y sus rasgos aún algo aniñados que pronto comenzarían a cambiar. Algún día no muy lejano, y contando con que un demonio no acabase antes con su vida, empezaría a envejecer y llegaría el momento en que desentonaría a su lado. Magnus sería siempre joven y él no.

Envejecer no era lo que le preocupaba realmente, era el tener la certeza de que algún día dejaría de atraer a aquel brujo al que amaba.

_Chairman Meow_ maulló desde alguno de los sofás de la sala como si le estuviese exigiendo que dejase de pensar cosas deprimentes y mandándole a dormir. Alec esbozó una sonrisa y acto seguido trató de deshacerse de las sábanas blancas procurando no moverse demasiado para evitar despertar a Magnus. Soltó una maldición entre dientes. ¿Por qué él acababa siempre envuelto como un rollo de primavera y Magnus desnudo y espatarrado cómodamente ocupando casi toda la cama? A veces sospechaba que era una treta del brujo para evitar que se marchase a media noche sin avisar.

—Aunque personalmente considero que estás irresistible de cualquier manera —musitó Magnus sin abrir los ojos—, permíteme decirte no te queda nada bien ese ceño arrugado.

—¿Te he despertado? —preguntó sintiéndose idiota.

—Ha sido _Chairman Meow_.

El brujo permaneció en silencio atento a los sonidos del exterior, Alec había pasado allí noches suficientes como para saber que de vez en cuando llegaban visitas no programadas en busca de alguna cura o algún favor y, que Magnus, siempre se mantenía en silencio como si durmiera hasta dilucidar de qué se trataba. Abrió los ojos y soltó el aire despacio, Alec supuso que simplemente quien fuera había pasado de largo.

Magnus se tumbó de lado y chasqueó los dedos, al instante, el cuerpo de Alec se vio liberado de la presión de la sábana blanca. Los ojos felinos de Magnus reflejaban la luz en las córneas haciéndolos brillar igual que los de un gato. Alec sabía que podía verle a la perfección a pesar de la poca luz de la habitación; los primeros días le había dado una vergüenza mortal la certeza de que podía ver su desnudez con claridad, ahora ya no le preocupaba.

Magnus estiró el brazo y prendió una de las lamparitas, no porque lo necesitase. Alec luchó contra el irrefrenable acto reflejo de cerrar los ojos hasta que se adaptasen a la nueva iluminación, las pupilas del brujo se convirtieron en dos finas líneas sobre el fondo dorado y verdoso de sus iris. Cuando el joven cazador de sombras pudo dejar de parpadear encontró el rostro del brujo a milímetros del suyo.

—A mí no me engañas Lightwood.

—¿De qué...?

—Te preocupa algo.

Alec le maldijo para sus adentros por saber leerle tan bien pero le perdonó al instante cuando le besó. Se apretó contra su pecho dejándose arrastrar por la marea de sensaciones que le provocaba la lengua de Magnus jugando con la suya. Sus dedos largos y delgados le dibujaban las finas cicatrices que tenía en la espalda desnuda de las incontables batallas, algunas de aquellas heridas las había sanado el propio Magnus. El Nefilim le acarició la nuca resiguiendo el camino de vértebras y músculos.

Cuando Magnus se apartó de sus labios y movió la mano derecha para chasquear los dedos, Alec pudo ver la marca fina y blanquecina de la runa de unión que él le había dibujado para la batalla contra los demonios de Valentine, él llevaba la equivalente, también en la mano derecha, y de algún modo le hacía sentir seguro de que lo suyo no era fruto de un juego pasajero. Los labios de Alec se curvaron en una sonrisa tímida pensando en que debería ser Magnus quien sintiera aquello ya que, él había creído estar enamorado de Jace y le había costado demasiado aceptar que a quien amaba era a Magnus Bane.

La sábana había reaparecido y esta vez les tapaba a ambos. Alec permaneció inmóvil acariciando los cabellos del brujo de manera inconsciente.

—Y ahora que te he hecho sonreír —empezó mientras frotaba su nariz contra la de Alec— dime que te preocupa.

Los dedos del chico detuvieron su caricia al instante y clavó sus ojos azules en los dorados de él. Magnus se dio cuenta de que esperaba que se hubiese olvidado del tema. Alec inspiró hondo para después soltar el aire poco a poco, Magnus ciñó un poco más el abrazo en una muda muestra de apoyo.

—Algún día pareceré un anciano y tú seguirás siendo joven, Magnus.

El brujo entreabrió los labios, acarició la mejilla del Nefilim. No había pensado en eso y tampoco había imaginado que envejecer fuese una preocupación para aquel muchacho acostumbrado a arriesgar la vida en cada lucha desde que apenas era un niño.

—Alec.

—Qué estupidez —farfulló con las mejillas teñidas de rojo encendido consiente del compromiso que significaba el plantearse envejecer al lado de un hijo de Lilith—. Olvídalo.

—Creo que olvidas con quien compartes cama joven Nefilim. —Sonrió mostrando aquellos dientes puntiagudos—. Soy Magnus Bane, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y no me he ganado ese sobrenombre convirtiendo a mundanos en ranas o haciendo juegos de adivinación en un tenderete callejero.

—No existen las pociones de la juventud eterna y no creo que haya ningún hechizo, conjuro o truco de magia que evite lo que es inevitable.

Los ojos azules de Alec destilaban tanta agonía que a Magnus se le hizo un nudo en la garganta; era dolorosamente cierto. No existían ese tipo de cosas, ninguna cura milagrosa contra el paso del tiempo. Quizá en el libro blanco, pero tenía serias dudas. En sus largos años de vida había perdido a demasiados seres queridos y amantes.

Alec enredó los dedos entre los mechones de pelo negro salpicados de colores de Magnus del mismo modo en que lo hacía cuando le besaba y empezaba a quitarle la ropa.

—Encárgate de disfrutar de cada segundo —le susurró contra los labios—. Eso es lo único que debe preocuparte, Alexander Lightwood.

—Cada vez que me llamas así me recuerdas a las broncas de mi madre cuando era un niño y me pillaba haciendo algo que no debía —contestó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido pero en tono divertido.

_Chairman Meow_ volvió a maullar desde el sofá y sonó como un "callaos ya, que no me dejáis dormir". Magnus rió y Alec lo hizo también.

Las manos del brujo recorrieron la anatomía del Nefilim dispuesto a hacerle disfrutar un buen rato y borrarle las preocupaciones, todo de una sola vez.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Mi estreno en ésta sección de FFnet. No había pensado en escribir un Alec x Magnus, aunque son la pareja que más me gusta de la saga, pero me asaltó la idea en mitad de la acampada de Barcelona y en cuanto llegué a casa y recuperé mi ordenador me puse a escribirla. Un oneshot cortito, espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leer. Un abrazo._


End file.
